Kishan
Kishan is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero from the India who battles the demons from the Asura Emperor Vritra and the ancient enemy of his ancestors, Kansa, with the help of his cousin Barlam and the mighty Garuda. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Vijaya Kris Shan was a highly professional thief of Mumbai who was stealing their money from corrupt riches and gang lords and give it to the poor people who were suffered by ruthless mob's influences and corrupt policemen. The news called him as "21 the Indian Robin Hood." Rumors said that he was an ex-gang member of the Mumbai Mafia when he broke the code of honor. Until that night while he's stealing the crime boss' money, he witnessed the demon fighting a demigod at the alley of New Delhi and the demigod defeated the demon for good then vanished without a trance. All he thought was a legend. 'The Chosen One from Mathura' Until the next day, he was called by MI5 agent and Vijaya listens to her proposal request. He must break into the K Mafia's mansion in the luxurious residential district of Mumbai to steal their information and uncover their plot. While he's escaping the mansion, he witnessed that the crime boss worshipping the Kansa, the evil ruler of Surasena Kingdom and the demon king of Paataal Lok. As he listened to what their true plan is, he escapes the mansion quickly and rejoined the MI5 agent and described what has happened. While on the way to the Indian Intelligence Bureau in New Delhi, he was chosen to become as their Paranormal Agent no. 21 to combat this paranormal threat but Vijaya is not yet ready they are hold him down to attempting and forcing him to use his secret power which he don't know about but he knows about his ancestral birthplace in Mathura, Uttar Pradesh. After many of their attempted tests failed, Vijaya restrains himself and needs to cool down at the nightclub in the Downtown district of Mumbai. At nightclub where he's finally calm himself down and relaxed, he was followed by the MI5 agent and warns him about impending danger coming of the demons, summoned by Kansa, as she asked him to leave the nightclub but Vijaya resists until the demons showed up from their disguises as the guests and the guards of the club. As the demons were about to attack them, Vijaya escapes but leaving the MI5 agent behind at the hands of the demons. As he tried to escaped from the demons, he was stopped by the demons blocking his exit and eventually get killed but he was rescued by the divine Hindu god, Krishna, who brought Vijaya to the realm of the gods and helped him by granting his new, first and incarnated powers and gives the name to Vijaya as the modern name of Krishna, Kishan, then sends him back to the human realm to save the MI5 Agent and defeat the demons. So back to the human realm and defeats two demons by using his magic flute and returned to the nightclub to fight off the demons by using his wits and basic fighting skills and save the agent. After his first long hard battle with the demons, Kishan rescued the MI5 Agent and sending those defeated and fleeing demons back to the Netherworld, Paataal Lok. Before he accepts the next mission, he received the message from the gods and he must go to his birthplace for his additional training and trials so which means his next mission will have to wait. 'Returning Home' Vijaya journeyed to his ancestral birthplace of Krishna, Mathura in Uttar Pradesh, and there he meets Narada Muni the Hindu Sage and guided to the sacred temple where he will be trained by Indra, the God of War, and Krishna, his master and the complete avatar of Vishnu who overthrown his evil uncle, Kansa. After his training with Indra to become a warrior, his trials has started with the guide of Krishna to complete his training with magic and wits, even challenging the demigods with fair fight. After his training and trials are completed, he wondered off in Mathura with Garuda, the mount of Krishna and Vishnu, and Balram, the Incarnation of Balarama, as his followers to protect him from demons and Kansa's agents until one big demon attacked the human populations. This is his first test to face this strong demon and saving the civilians before they were get killed. After he defeated the demon, Kishan brought it to the sacred temple and interrogated the demon before he sends him back to the Netherworld, learning that the demon king has the help of the rouge Pakistani agent from the ISI (Inter-Services Intelligence) who provided their plan to create war between the two countries so that Kansa can take over Northern India by his own military coup and the world. This is what he learned about the MI5's true intensions: stop the rouge ISI agent from creating the war in South Asia and eliminate Mister Kensa, learning that King Kansa was resurrected. After he send him back to the Netherworld, he starting to question himself of whoever can be trusted from the outside world as he's looking for answers for his other questions. 'Daily Life' The next day in the morning, Kishan was heading to the downtown district of Mathura to tame the demon beast from rampaging the streets. As he is attempting to tame the beast, it was set up by UCV International who wants Kishan alive for their evil intensions. However, after he knocked the corporate goons out with his, he was founded by the MI5 and asked him again for one last request but he tracked by Garuda and pulled him out to the sky before he accepted her request. However, the real mission was to disrupt their evil plans throughout the Northern India by hunting demons, foil their attacks and cripple their fundings as well disrupting Kansa's influential power. At the night of Pune, Kishan saves the key witness from the demons where he was about to face the fearsome elite demon warriors. But then things has come from good to bad while he's struggling with them, he was rescued and aided by Kleaf and his team, Clan Daevas, and defeated the elite demons once and for all. After the struggled battle, he thanked Kleaf for saving his own life. And later in New Delhi, he learned from Kleaf as he shows the amulet of the evil Three-headed Dragon named Vritra taken from one of the defeated demons and it's from Naraka, hinting that Kansa might be there. Kishan must head to Naraka and stop Kansa and his cult with the help of his brother, Balram. 'Sealing Naraka Off' In night at somewhere in the northern India, Kishan and Balram found the compound with a cave entrance, heavily guarded by demon warriors and surrounded by security fences and trailers and barracks. They've infiltrated the compound and took out the demons then they were spotted until Garuda appeared and joined them to find and stop Kansa from bringing the army of demons and starting to invade Utter Pradesh. They've fought their way throughout the cave and reached the gate of Naraka, the Hindu Underworld, and foiled his evil plan by sealing the gate so no one and nobody can open the gate then quickly escaped the cave before they're trapped like rats. After Kishan and his friends foiled his plan, they were founded by MI5 agent and she was about to shoot him although what is not to be seemed as he was rescued from the demon. Kishan was informed the rouge ISI agent and his terrorist faction are going to attack the INS Vikramaditya at the Indian Ocean and this time, it's serious: he must stop their plan before they destroyed the ship and ignite the war on Pakistan. Kishan accepted the critical mission under one condition. 'Saving the Peace at Ocean' At the Indian Ocean, Kishan and Garuda must find and stop the air squadron of rouge Pakistani fighter jets before they sunk the ship. As they intercepted the fighter jets, Kishan disarmed their missiles and sending the rouge pilots and stolen jets to the Pakistan Navy's first aircraft carrier and convinced the Pakistani army that the rouge ISI agent behind all this for disrupting the peace between the two countries. Until then, the evil presence of Kansa appeared although he cannot be seen but only through his mind and entered into the mystic realm, learning the shocking truth that Mister Kensa was his uncle, the one who murdered his biological parents, and the rouge ISI agent's faction has transformed into demons. More than that, he made a cooperation with none-than-other Asura Emperor Vritra and the Demon King Narakansa! After the shocking truth, he must face his uncle in Mathura where they battle for the fate of India. 'The Battle for India (A fight between nephew and uncle)' At dawn, his final battle takes place at Mathura where Lord Krishna and Kansa faced each other in the past so he will settle the score once and for all. Kishan was about fight Kansa but he must fight his royal demons in a brutal beating. But somehow, he survived after the brutal beating as he outsmarted the demons with the help of Krishna. And one by one, he defeated the demons with his true power, the Aura of Vishnu. In his epic battle between the uncle and nephew just like in the past, he used all of his true power to defeat his evil uncle by destroying the spirit of Kansa from the face of the Earth. After he destroyed the evil spirit, he begins to humiliate his real murderous uncle and the rouge ISI agent by tricking them of hurting them, make them cried with fear. Just as he was about to end the battle, he was asked by Kensa to kill him but Kishan refused to kill him as he followed his worshiping god's footsteps. He won't kill them in cold blood but his enemies would. And with that, he had some help from the spirits of Lord Krishna's cousins and friends, Garuda, Baladeva, and Kleaf and his Clan Deavas. He vowed that he will follow his footsteps and never let the good people die by the hands of villains and monsters in harm's way. He also vowed to protect his ancestors' home and across the country from Kansa's demon hordes and Vritra's Gohma Army. Adding to that, he informed three agencies about Mister Kensa's first international world class trafficking of weapons and drugs, even human traffics on forced labor and slavery. And how he has the extra help from the UN-GDI, resulted the successful operation to shut their crucial operation down for good, putting his ex-uncle out of business. 'Aftermath' After he defeated and banished his evil uncle now he's OFFICIALLY dead and the ex-ISI agent is in custody in the hands of Pakistani authority, he leaves the agency for his personal reason and heading back to his ancestral home in Mathura where he continues to fight the demons days and nights anywhere in India. 'Characteristic' Kishan is a cunning, smart, charming, cheerful, warm-hearted and humorous character as clever trickster. His other personality is like his worshipping Hindu god, Krishna. 'Powers and Abilities' Kishan uses his flute and feather that he was gifted by his worshipping god, Krishna, as a useful tools to trick his enemies. He also uses his imaginations from his Aura magic. Aside of magic, he is also a excellent fighter and archer like his brother, Balram. With his full Aura Power, he transformed into armored warrior to fight a huge demon army from Vritra and Narakansa. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from Indian Cartoon Network animated show called "Roll no. 21." * This character is named after Kishan, a modern name of Krishna the savior god. Category:Database Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:Sole Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero